


The Last Remaining Light

by Batsutousai



Series: FMA Ship Week Fics [28]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, M/M, RoyEd Week 2019, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: And if you don't believe the sun will riseStand alone and greet the coming nightIn the last remaining light





	The Last Remaining Light

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of RoyEd Week, this aesthetic was inspired by Audioslave's song, _The Last Remaining Light_, with a vague nod to the drowning prompt.
> 
> Kinda…unimpressive for today, sorry. This song didn’t really do anything for me (though it is starting to grow on me, after…8 repeats; maybe I’m just getting used to the slow beat?), and I was also being pestered by a <strike>starving</strike> cat.
> 
> [Song can be found here on Youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvdQJzIhm6k) One of the first commenters has the lyrics.

> _Roll me on your frozen fields_   
_Break my bones to watch them heal_   
_Drowned me in your thirsty veins_   
_Where I'll watch and I'll wait, and pray for the rain_   
  
_Curl like smoke, and breathe again_   
_Down your throat, inside your ribs_   
_Through your spine, and every nerve_   
_Where I watch, and I wait, and yield to the hurt_


End file.
